The Tragedy That Brought Us Together
by frequentlydazzeledbylit
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please go alittle easy. Jess shows a side of himself to Rory that know else knew he had and because is doing this it breaks Rory's heart. SOmething terrible happens to Jess' family and he goes to Rory. Lit story!Will get T later
1. The Roles Are Switched

_Disclaimer: I own nothing BUT if I did Jess would still be on! _

_This is my first fanfic so please give me a break and review ALOT! _

* * *

I never thought that a girl would change me, and not just any girl but this one. A innocent, naive, small town, very cute with brown hair and blue eyes girl. Yes, Rory Gilmore has been on my mind for the past couple of minutes. Well ok maybe not minutes let's say a couple weeks. It's just that she's so... sigh. I wish she was mine but she's not she's Dean's. Yuck, I can't stand them together but ... Hold It Mariano! Make her jealous and test her. Okay so other way around. Perfect!

THE NEXT DAY (authors pov)

The bell on the diner door dinged and in came the two Gilmore Girls. Well one and a half you could say, one was walking proudly and the other had her nose stuck in her newest book. But it wasn't just some book now was it? No, others may have said yes but only Jess and Rory would have said no. Rory was reading Howl for the up-tempt time in history of reading. She walked up to the counter and sat waiting for her mother to stop flirting with Luke and be able to get a cup of coffee. As if her mind was read a cup was placed in front of her filled with coffee. She looked up to whom had done this nice deed and the one and only Jess. "Hey", she said.

"Hey back", Jess had said while filling her cup of coffee.

Rory had pondered about what she was going to say next. She wanted to but there was something keeping her from saying it. Oh yeah, Dean. Her boyfriend.

"What's up?" Jess said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing much, waiting for mom to stop flirting long enough to have breakfast then it's back to nothing." Yes, it did seem like she was trying to indicate she was bored but actually she didn't mean it to come out like that. Not like that at all.

"Huh." Same old Jess. When Jess walked away from the counter that's when things started to get interesting.

"Hey there darling," Lorelia said with much excitement it was almost scary even for her.

"Hey Mom, what's up with Mr. Grumpy over there?" Rory question as tilted her head toward Luke

"Oh..umm..nothing just some Taylor problems." Lorelia tried to say in a convincing tone.

"Okay…?" Rory was just too smart to believe her at this point. SO the girls just ate breakfast and after said goodbye to the diner boys and went home. Little did they know what would be waiting.

AT THE CRAP SHACK (Rory's POV)

Why didn't I just ask him to hang out? Why did I have to be soo stupid and not even ask him 'hey jess, wanna go to the movies today?' No, I had to be stupid and think of Dean. Wait, Dean! He's my boyfriend not Jess. Although…..

"Hey Mom, can I talk to you about something?" I asked

"Yeah sure honey but I think you might want to talk to me later," replied mom but why?

"Umm..O-" I was cut off when something caught my eyes and sitting there on the porch was my boyfriend. My real boyfriend and not the one in my dreams. Wow, I really need to lay off the books there I'm getting ahead of myself. "Hey Dean," I said trying to be happy but I wasn't

"Hey Ror, so I was figuring we could hang out today if that's ok with you and your mom." Dean was in a happy mood and was very excited to get my awnser. I felt sad because I wasn't that happy to see him. What the hell is wrong with me. The boyfriend that I love is standing in front of me and I'm thinking of how sad he isn't _him._ "Rory?" I heard out of Deans mouth but I was still thinking.

"Hey Ror you ok there honey?" My mom was now trying to get my attention.

"Umm yeah. So is it ok if Dean and I go hang out probably in the house?" I said. I was trying to cover up my daze.

"Sure sweets. Be careful!" She gave me that playful look that she always gives me and we don't even get anywhere! "Well I'm off to go help Sookie with the wedding so I'll probably be home late. Meet me at Luke's later or if I can't just go and I'll pick something up later?"

"Yeah Mom. Love you!" After that Dean and I headed inside to do what we always do…watch Lord Of The Rings 1+2. I absolutley hated that movie I mean I've read the books but I don't know they just don't interest me. I wonder if Jess has read the books. As that thought crossed my mind the doorbell rang and I RAN to get it. Whoever it was I was grateful for the interuption.

As I opened the door I was soo surprised to see what was behind it. I never thought in a million years that I would see this person and what this person was doing. I was shocked!

"Jess," I breathed. He was standing on the other side of my front door and to my surprised he was……crying!

"Ror, I need your help I can't be there." He pleaded.

"Jess, whats wrong?" I was really confused and I was really hurt at what ever was making this strong beautiful boy who I know has a wall made of steel cry.

"My mom….she…" Jess stammered and he never does. So I did what I did best, I took him in my arms and just hugged him. I hugged him and breathed in his smell and held him close. I know I'm taking advantage of what ever was making him cry I was sad for him and using it. But then something clicked in my mind: Dean was in the other room. They hated each other. But I didn't care all I cared about was this broken boy in my arms.

"Jess, tell me whats wrong please. What is making you cry? Jess, please." I didn't even care what I was saying.

"Rory, my mom …" He let go of me so he could look me in the eye, and the next words that came out of his mouth made me almost want to cry "she's dead Ror!"

"Oh my god Jess… c'mere." I pulled him back in to my arms and tried to get him in the house I was wondering on where to take him so I looked back at Dean and gave him a look that said 'give me a minute' and took Jess into the kitchen. But I don't think he saw.

"Rory what the hell." I let go of jess and told him to go sit at the kitchen table, not to leave and that I'd be right there. He nodded sadly and looked at Dean and for the first time since he knocked on the door I saw his wall go up.

"Dean," I started to explain "listen I need you to go. Jess.. he needs me right now." I knew what was coming next.

"Rory I don't know if you knew this but you're my girlfriend--" I cut him off.

"Yes I do I'm not that stupid actually I'm not stupid at all. I need to be with Jess right now and I don't excatly care right now because if you can't understand that then I want you to leave…actually I need you to leave I'll call you tonight bye!" And with this I walked away. I didn't care! He knew his way out and of course I knew I was his girlfriend but if one of his basketball buddies had just lost their mother he would be there. So with that done I walked back into the kitchen praying that Jess hadn't left and his walls were down. So here I am putting this broken boy back together. Wow have the roles changed.

* * *

_So what do you think? Review!!_


	2. I'm Okay With It

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_So i know that last chapter the first paragraph made no sense. I kinda just figured that out. And this is going faster than i wanted it to but i like it so please keep reading it will be Lit soon. Probably 4th chapter._

* * *

When I went back into the kitchen Jess was still there and he was still crying. So, I did the thing I knew he needed. I went over to him and wordlessly (A/N: spelling?) picked him up out of the chair and just held him.

"Jess it's gonna be okay. I know it is. Okay?" That's all I said just over and over. Finally I heard his sobs stop and he pulled me tighter to him and just held me to and damn did it feel good. I mentally slapped myself for thinking this when his mom had just died. The second that thought crossed my mind I relized what had actually happened. His mom, Luke's sister, the woman who sent Jess to Stars Hollow, to me, was dead.

"Rory," I heard him whisper to me, "what am I going to do without her." To me that was such a hard question because of the stories I had heard form both Jess and Luke.

"I….I don't know Jess but I do know one thing," I pulled him away from me just a litle so I could look him in the eye and said "I will help you through it. I won't leave you." Once I had said that he smiled just a little and rested his head back on my shoulder. I ran my hand up and down his back to try and calm him down but I could feel his muscle tense then relax with my touch.

"Wow, I'm sor-" I cut him off. "No don't say your sorry for dumping this on me or for coming to me like you were! Okay? There is nothing wrong I'm glad you did. I'm glad you came to me." I whispered the last part. I don't know why but it seemed to have more meaning to it then I had intened.

"Okay." Was all he said.

"Okay, wanna watch a movie? It might take you mind off of it for a while…?" I asked I wanted him to feel better and that was how I always felt better.

"Yeah I'd like that." When he said he said it with a god honest smile and I thought I was flying. I kept looking at him and when he finally asked what I told him. "I've never seen you smile. I like it." And with that I walked away to find Almost Famous. A movie that he loved.

(Several Hours Later)

I looked to my lap to see Jess' head in it. Huh, we must have fallen alsepp. Then I saw the blanket over us and knew that it had to be at least midnight and my mom must have been home. So I lifted his head got out quickly and sat it back down on the couch he opened his eyes and I told him to go back asleep and that id call Luke so, he closed his eyes and muttered a thanks and went to sleep. I must have been standing there about 15 minutes watching this poor boy sleep. Then it hit me: Dean. But for once in my life I didn't care about Dean or anything. All I cared about was this boy who had just lost his mother.

I went into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. I went to the coffee maker to get one and sat down too. For awhile we didn't say anything just taking sips of coffee and staring blankly at the wall.

"So I see Jess in there and I'm wondering what happened?" Wait, she didn't know? That I had fallen….wait wrong thing.

"His mom is dead." With the sentence brought a look from my mom I had only seen once.

"Liz is dead?"

"Yeah. Jess came here crying while I was hanging out with Dean. He didn't have anyone to go to I think and I'm glad he came to me."

"Wow, one Liz is dead and two Jess was crying?" I knew she was going to mock him so I looked at her with a disaproving look.

"Yeah, he was really torn up I mean from the stories he's told me I woulsn't think so but I guess. I mean it is his mother." I didn't know what I was saying.

"How's Luke?"

"I don't know. Jess came here."

"Wow I think I might go and look into the diner to see if hes there okay sweets?"

"Yeah tell him Jess is here and he's gonna stay the night okay? He'll sleep on the couch." I really wanted him to stay there.

"Yeah sure sweets." She looked at me with a sad smile. The got up and went out the back door.

I kept staring at the wall and drinking my coffee unitll I heard footsteps coming toward me. I knew who it was and I was right. He sat down next to me and race a hand down his face. We sat there looking blankly at the wall for god, it must have been a half hour before one of us said something. Jess was the one to break the sentence.

"Hey, wanna go to the bridge?"

"Yeah grab a book it might help."

He went into my room grabed two books while I wrote a note to my mom saying where we were. Then we headed to the bridge.

"So.. how are you doing?" I asked.

"Okay I guess." His walls were going back up I could see it.

"That's good." I sighed I knew his walls were going back up and I couldn't do anything.

He most've caught my sigh and look in my eye so he explained. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem real you know? Like tomorrow I'm gonna wake up and be back in New York or something. I'm so confused."

"Why are you confused?"

"I don't know if I should be angry at myself or happy or sad. I mean she was my mother but that's only boilogicaly but I just don't know." He said it with a sigh and so much emotion that whatever had happened in New York must've been bad. I took a deep breath and layed back on the wood of the bridge. He looked at me and did the same. That was how we were found in the morning by my mom hovering over us.

"You know," she statrted "at least I knew where you were this time." Remebering the dance with Dean I laughed. Oh My God DEAN!

"Jess, I'll meet you back at the diner later today okay? I'll have my pager if you need me."

"Yeah okay. Thanks. Bye Rory. Lorelai." With that he stood up and walked off the bridge. I looked up to my mom and raised my hands. We went home and I ran to the shower. When I got out my mom wasn't home but the coffee pot was still on. So I took a cup and headed to Deans.

When I got there I knocked and his mom awnsered. I went up to his room and he looked at me like he hated me.

"Well, hello there may I help you?" What the hell was with the formal tone?

"Dean, listen.." I started I was preparing to defend Jess and myself to my boyfriend. That wasn't right. "Jess' family is going through a rough time and I need to be there for him while my mom is with Luke. Okay? Something terrible happened last night to him and he came to me and I am damn proud of him because usually he is closed off but today and last night he wasn't!" I was getting madder (A/N: spelling?) by the second!

"Wow, it must have taken you the walk here to make that up." He did not just say that who does he think he is!

"Wow I always thaought that a boyfriend would be understanding to this situation. If you don't want to believe me then fine, but I'm telling you nothing happened. Jess needed me and I was there just like her would be for me!"

"So what are you guys like best friends like you and Lane."

" Yeah because besides you I have no one you don't let me visit anyone. My mom and I barley see each other as it is and some nights I want to spend with her."

"Well I get you first I'm your boyfriend I come before anyone." Okay not the right thing to say. How can he think he comes first. I stare at him like he was three heads. This is it, I thought.

"No, you don't come first. It goes: Mom,Lane,Luke,Jess then you. At this moment you are last."

"Well maybe I shouldn't be on that list at all?" Is he breaking up with me?

"If you can't understand that he needs me right now then yeah maybe you shouldn't be on that list." I am breaking up with my boyfriend over Jess. Is that really worth it? But then I think of how broken he was and the smile I got from him and the feel of his body pressed against mine and I knew it was.

"Fine. Well Rory Gilmore we're done." I didn't even say anything back I just walked out and into the diner. Everyone was looking at me because I had slammed the door. Jess looked sad. Luke looked not happy and Kirk, well he looked scared while everyone else looked surprised. I walked up to the counter and sat down. I put my head in the arm and hit my head on the counter twice before I hit something soft. I looked up to see Jess.

"If you're going to do that at least hit something soft you don't want to hurt yourself." He walked awa y after that and I pushed away his towell. I looked for him and saw him with Ms.Patty. I was thinking that I had just broken up with Dean for this kid and for the first time I was okay with it.

* * *

_Review Please!!!_


	3. Finally comes with trust

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. If I did jess would not have left DUH!_

_Hey, sorry I didn't update. I have so much going on with school. I'll probably be updating on weekends only unless snow day. This story is going faster than I wanted it to so I'm kinda freaked out but ill think of something just give me time. Thankyou for all your reviews. Love ya!_

* * *

The nest coupple of days have been great. Jess and I have been hanging out nonstop. I mean we read our books together on the bridge and we have had our "arguments" over the counter in the diner and I think I'm ready to tell him. But I'm not gonna _tell_ him.

"Hey Ror, what's up?" Jess came up to me in the diner with some coffee. Damn does he look hott today!

"Hey Jess, nothing really just looking for someone who shares the same passion for ready as I do to hang out with today. Hes about my height with brown hair and brown eyes and really sarcastic." I say with a smirk plastered to my face.

"Huh, he sounds like a charmer. I wonder where he is?" I laugh at his question. "Sure Ror, I'll meet you at the bridge when my shift is over okay?"

"Yeah sure." I Think I'm gonna tell him today!

[The Bridge

"Well what do we have here. A little innocent girl ready HEMMINGWAY! What drugs are you on Ror?" I laugh

"Okay 1, I'm not little 2, I also brought Rand for you isn't that sweet." I have this all planned out and by the look of it it's going really well. If it goes by my plan goes on I'm hoping for a little debate then things will get good. Holy shit, he may have to change his comment on being inncoent. I start to laugh at myself and I get this look from him that says I have three heads. After I've calmed down enough I tell him it's nothing. I hear him mutter something about drugs and I laugh again but quietly.

"So is that what we're doing today?" He asks out of the blue. I know what hes talking about and I want to say no but I can't.

"Yep." I said with a smile which he respsonded to with a small smile.

After about an hour and a half we were both finished with our books that we strugled through and were again debating on who was better. Of course this debate had been rehearsed and there was no winner because we were both stuborn. I was actually having two debates. One with him and one inside my head. I was trying to figure how to tell him or do something. But what he said next just helped so much.

"So how are you doing with the big breakup?"

"Not that bad. I mean I have friends who love me and are there for me. Dean…. He never got that I had friends other than him and especailly other male friends. I mean you and this kid Tristan he always had a problem with and I hated it. I wasn't going to give up on my friendship with you just to have him." I tried to find a way to tell him but not tell him.

"Huh, so I'm that important huh?" He asked with the biggest smirk ever. It was so sexy.

"Yeah you are." And with that we both started leaning in. I closed my eyes in anticapation of what was to come. And it came, his lips captured mine in the most passionate kiss ever. I had my arms around his neck and his were around my waist pulling my closer to him. We broke apart for air but still held on to each other when I looked him in the eye I saw he wanted this as much as I did. So I did what I could. I captured his lips this time and started to deepen it. He got the clue and ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I parted my lips for his entrance. His tongue searched my whole mouth and mine did the same. We parted again and unhooked our arms from each other. We both had no clue what to say so I did it for us. I smiled at him with one of my biggest smiles and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Jess?"

"Mmmm.." I heard. He must be falling asleep.

"Don't make this hard on me and just awnser the question. Are we together?" I asked timidly. I never knew about Jess' past with relationships and I was scared that I wasn't going to be anyhting inportant.

"Totally!" I laughed. I never thought that word would come out of his mouth. His beautiful mouth. I smiled at myself.

Later that night I went home to tell my mom. I knew she would eventually be okay with this situation so I had to prepare for her worst.

"Hey honey." She was in a good mood that's good!

"Hey mom, I have something to tell you."

"Okay…should I be worried."

"No, I don't think but you might 'cause you hate him."

"OH MY GOD YOU GOT TOGETHER WITH JESS!!!" She had on the biggest smiles I've seen on her in a long time and it made me confused.

"Yes, I did but why are you happy."

"Okay, I know I may not seem to like Jess but I've seen how happy he makes you. Just by being for friend at the most. You guys have more in common and it's good for a change. Also I know you love Jess." She said with a straight face.

"Mom, I tink it's a little bit early for love don't you think?" I was kinda worried. Did I love Jess already?

"Maybe. But you do."

"Well, I don't know. I'm going to bed."

"Okay, night sweety."

"Night mom."

Right before I was going to fall asleep my computer beeped. I groaned and got up to turn it on and see who had imed me. (Think this time period kind of)

IamDodgerxx: Hey you up?

I smiled. He wants to talk to me.

Ilovecoffee: yeah..whats up?

IamDodgerxx: nothing just thinking.

Ilovecoffee: about what

IamDodgerxx: you should ask about who

Ilovecoffee: aww is little jesse getting soft

IamDidgerxx: yeah I think I am

Ilovecoffee: haha

IamDodgerxx: well im going to bed ill see you in the morning?

Ilovecoffee: yep as long as you carry the coffee

IamDodgerxx: and here I thought you wanted to see your boyfriend

I smiled at how he said boyfriend. It fit.

Ilovecoffee: well that's just the advantage. Night jess

IamDodgerxx: Night Ror

I went to bed that night with the biggest smile on my face. I couldn't believe it. Jess and I are together!!! I wanted to tell the world. Oh my god the town. Crap.Then out of the blue I thought about his mom. I wondered how he had been doing with that and decided to ask him when I had him to myself. The funeral was coming up and I had to get him to trust me beforethat so he knew he had me. So with the had been thought I promised myself to show him that he can. With a determined mind and a smiling face I fell asleep. Finally!

* * *

_Next chapter will be how she deals with the town and talking to Jess about his mom! **Review!**_


End file.
